1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a hand held, flexible, lightweight, folded packet made out one or more of sheets whose surfaces have several permanent pockets, formed by sewing, sealing, gluing, etc., with each capable of holding snugly, securely, one or more flexible pouches to contain small items such as pills. The pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder can be folded, and then securely closed with buttons, zippers, ‘hook and loop’ devices, etc., and, as needed opened to easily remove any pouch to dispense its contents if it has any, or if the pouch is empty, fill it with small items such as pills. Pill-pouch—pocket-packet folders will popularly contain 8 pockets to represent a week's supply of pouches plus spare pouches in the 8th pocket, or 32 pockets for a month's supply of pouches with one or two spare pockets with pouches.
2. Prior Art
To carry, store, dispense, or display small items such as pills, assortment of sewing items, fishermen gear, nuts, bolts, washers, etc. prior art has generally focused on rigid containers such as compartmentalized boxes, or individualized bottles, etc., made of plastic.
Such containers, especially for pills, have several disadvantages:                (1) compartmentalized plastic pill boxes with lids, being rigid, occupy undue amount of space;        (2) the lids of plastic pill boxes do not have real hinges, and hence, due to fatigue are prone to breakage, thus voiding the entire container;        (3) the lids of pill box compartments are ‘snap shut’; such design makes the lid difficult to operate;        (4) the opening motion of all lids is not uniform in effort or operation; the entire pill box with its contents shakes and vibrates due to the opening of a single lid, jeopardizing the stability of contents of any other open compartments;        (5) filling or emptying the compartments of contents is cumbersome; the miniaturized compartments are not convenient for one's fingers, to separate, grasp and remove individual items in a given compartment;        (6) filling individual compartments correctly poses difficulties, especially for medicine pill boxes; the palm and fingers tend to obscure the dropping trajectory of pills into designated compartments, and often pills fall into the wrong compartment avoiding detection;        (7) pill boxes can only be stored in a horizontal orientation, and hence tend to be placed inside drawers or on horizontal surfaces of furniture or on quasi-horizontal surfaces such as a stack of paper material or clothes;        (8) storing inside drawers taxes the memory of the user for its location and the drawers may have to be opened to extra distance to remove or replace pill boxes having compartments in both X and Y directions;        (9) all the stated locations are generally within the reach of unauthorized persons such as children, or pets;        (10) the snap action of the pillbox lid is taxing on senior people and people with arthritic conditions, especially when the grab hook of lids wears off or breaks;        (11) rigid compartmentalized pill boxes have limitations as to their dimensions in relation to the number of compartments and portability; it is impractical to make a portable pill box to contain 31 days supply with separate morning, mid-day and late day medication compartments;        (12) each pill compartment has no flexibility to adapt in size and shape to the amount of medication it contains;        (13) pill boxes are cumbersome at best for travel, vacations, outdoor excursions, etc.        (14) pill box contents are noisy;        (15) plastic materials of the pill boxes are not environmentally friendly;        (16) If accidentally, a pill box falls to the floor, there is danger of one or more of the weaker lids popping open and its compartment's contents spilling;        (17) pill boxes are not ideal to dispense or carry liquid or powdered medication doses;        (18) design improvements and modifications require new, expensive tooling.        
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of invention presented in this patent application, to overcome the disadvantages of present rigid box system, are itemized below:                (a) in a pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder, the folder is flexible into multiple folds; the pouches that contain the pills are also flexible;        (b) the entire product adapts to the contents to conserve space and shape;        (c) the flap of a pouch (inside which is the space for the pills) that covers the opening of the pouch, is long and it is securely tucked into a pocket; with the tip of the flap jutting out of the pocket; the covered opening of the pouch is also securely tucked into the pocket toward its bottom; the flap can only be flipped open or closed when the pouch is completely outside the pocket,—say securely in one's hand; the pouch is inserted or pulled out by pinching the flap's tip shut against the closed bottom of the pouch which is directly opposite to the flap's tip;                    In other words, the entire process of filling or emptying a pouch, closing or opening its flap, inserting or removing the pouch into or from a pocket, is effortless and secure in relation to the contents inside the pouch;                        (d) multiple pouches can be inserted into the same pocket;        (e) should a pouch tear after repeated use,—it being very inexpensive it may be discarded, and one of the spares located in the folder may be permanently substituted in its place;        (f) since each pouch is individually filled only when it is out from its pocket, the filling operation is easy, secure and accurate; dispensing operation is also easy and secure, since the contents can be handled from each pouch singly or en masse;        (g) people with arthritic disabilities, and such, will find the soft pouches easy to fill or dispense or, insert or remove from pockets;        (h) a pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder can be securely placed in any orientation literally anywhere; If provided so with hang holes or a handle, it can be safely hung on a closet hook or hanger, away from children and pets;        (i) a pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder with adequate number of folds can easily be designed to contain two months supply, or more, of pouches, and still take up only a reasonable amount of space;        (j) the pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder, its pockets, and the pouches, can all be made of soft flexible materials such as paper, cloth, vinyl, leather, non-woven and flash spun fabrics, etc.;        (k) when made of leather, fabric and paper, all the materials are environmentally friendly;        (l) It will be possible to store liquid or powdered doses of prescription that are sealed in ‘condiment packet’ type leak-proof containers;        (m) should the pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder drop on to the ground, its contents will be cushioned and remain secure with no spillage or breakage;        (n) pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder contents will not rattle to make noise;        (o) pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder will be an excellent companion for travel, vacations, outdoor excursions, etc.; designed as a wrist band, it will be excellent for strenuous activities such as running, biking, etc.        (p) design changes are easy to accommodate;        (q) any minor damage or tear to a pill-pouch-pocket-packet folder can usually be repaired by the user, at least on temporary basis.        